Talk:Anastasia Chapter Release/@comment-35247470-20180408162522/@comment-35247470-20180408211350
@Hitsuji Mamoru So here’s the story about Patxi. Be careful though because this includes spoiler up until the last chapter. Patxi is your average Yaga who saved us from pinch in the beginning of the chapter. After that he took us to his house and helped us with lots of things in exchange for information about hunting grounds. Sadly this leads to the other Yaga accusing him to be part of the rebels and after that we saved Patxi before he was attacked and since then he tagged along with us until a certain incident occurs. We who have joined the rebels lead by Atalanta were going to Patxi’s hometown in order to secure (steal) food (the rebels are running out of food because their warehouse are burned by the Oprichniki) and in the middle of the attack Patxi found out that his sickly mother was killed right after Patxi left the village. His mother has been sick for a long time and she didn’t even recognize Patxi anymore but we can see in the beginning of the chapter that he still cared for his mother and he still gave some of his food that he got from hunting to his mother. This truth stroke Patxi really hard and that made him decided to leave our party. Soon after that Patxi was captured by Kirei and Kirei asked him about the hideout of the rebels. Patxi refused to talk and Kirei came up with an idea to make Patxi speak which is by making Patxi meet Ivan. Patxi who was overwhelmed by the sight that he saw ended up telling Kirei the location of the rebels’ second hideout that was prepared to attack the capital in a few days. The reason why Patxi did that is also because of Kirei’s words. He said that he won’t wake up Ivan if Patxi told him the info that he wanted. This leads to Kirei destroying the rebels’ second hideout. Now we skipped the story a little bit to the part where we are trapped inside Asterios’ NP together with Billy. There we met Musashi and Patxi who had been thrown there after Kirei had no more use of him. Patxi told us that the reason he betrayed us was because he saw Ivan and he couldn’t tell more except that Ivan was something that was out of this world and there’s no chance of winning. But as we all know our main character is a badass so he forgave Patxi and while resting in the labyrinth we talked about our world that made Patxi amused and surprised at the same time because of how different things are between our world and this world. In the end we were able to get out of the labyrinth by combining Billy’s gun and Patxi’s hearing. The next move was to help Atalante who was going to be executed in the capital in 5 days but before that Patxi asked to talk alone with us where he told us that we the player is just a weak race who can’t do a thing without servants and that he a Yaga is a lot stronger but he was wondering why we can always smile and laughed no matter the situation, he said that even in rough times deep down he can see that are still smiling and laughing deep inside and that he couldn’t understand because in this world there are no time where he can laugh and smile. He then asked whether the world that we lived in was a happy world in which we responded “yeah I think I was happy” and upon hearing that answer Patxi was determined to follow us all the way just so that he can see us in despair, he wanted to see us cursing how weak we are. We skip the story again until near the last part of the chapter after we defeat Ivan. Ivan asked us whether we have the determination to crush other world for the sake of our own world. We the main character couldn’t answer Ivan’s question and Ivan disappeared before being able to hear our answers but Ivan did admit that he lost and we were the winner of this fight. Still in shock by Ivan’s question Kadoc used this chance to order Atalanta to kill us. Atalanta had made a pact with Kadoc because two reasons the first one is Kadok was taking hostage of Yaga childs and the second reason was Kadoc told Atalanta that she should be on Kadoc’s side because what we the protagonist was going to accomplish will ended up destroying this world that Atalanta lived in. Atalanta then chose to side with Kadoc and fought us, being in shock we couldn’t fought in full power and then one of Atalanta’s sidekick shot us when suddenly Patxi who had been separated with us since some time ago came to the rescue and covered us from the shots. While bleeding Patxi gave us his last words (the description of the CE that we get from clearing the chapter is basically what Patxhi told us here) which in my opinion are really epic especially with that special CG. Just search for the craft essence Heretical Yaga in the wiki because the description has been translated already. After hearing Patxi’s last words the protagonist was able to stand up again and mustered up the courage to fight for the sake of his world even at the cost of destroying other worlds. That basically sums up Patxi’s life from when we met him until his last moment. So part of the reason why we can continue this journey is also because of Patxi because without him the protagonist won’t be able to make the resolution to keep fighting and he might have been killed by Kadoc in the first lostbelt.